Map
Here you embark on your journey and defeat any dungeon that comes your way. You will begin on Rookie League Dungeons. Once completed you can move up to Gladiator League. After you have crushed the lesser dungeons you can move on to Champion League. If you manage to complete that and are still up for more there is the fourth dungeon called The Grindhouse. So set off with your friends or like-minded allies and defeat those dungeons! The map after Grindhouse used to say "coming soon" and it was hinted at that it would be called "Heroic League". This map has since then been released known as Ultimate Rampage Dungeons. The gallery also called Mobs Rookie League All Players will start in this League. *Proving Grounds - Minotaur Boss Battle :: Knight Fortress 1-1, 1-2. *Knight Fortress Boss - Survive the Gaunlet :: Icewater Caverns 1-1, 1-2, 1-3. *Icewater Caverns Boss - Defeat Papa Yeti :: Dark Barrows 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4. *Dark Barrows Boss - Defeat Ghost Samurai :: Twisted Jungle 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5. *Twisted Jungle Boss - Defeat Lava Golem Gladiator League : You can now decide where dungeon did you go to defeat Frost Troll :: Prisoner's Keep 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5. *Prisoner's Keep Boss - Defeat Elite Juggernauts :: Battleheim 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 1-7, 1-8. *Battleheim boss - Defend the Princess :: Cretaceous Park 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 1-7. *Cretaceous Park Boss - Save the Chef :: Frostgaard 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6, 1-7. *Frostgaard Boss - Defeat Frost Troll Champion League ' ' What did you want to go up or down? :: Knight Fortress 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4. *Knight Fortress Boss - Survive the Gaunlet :: Dark Barrows 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 2-5. *Dark Barrows Boss - Defeat Vampire Hunter :: The Lost Ruins 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 1-6. : The Lost Ruins Boss - 1 floor :: Prisoner's Keep 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3. :: Icewater Caverns 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 2-5, 2-6. *Icewater Caverns Boss - Defeat the Ice Dragon The Grindhouse A Swirly League with dungeons 2 floors. With harder and harder until you in the middle. Hypnosis? * Knight Fortress 2 Floors. * Battleheim 2 Floors. * Norse Nightmare 2 Floors. * Icewater Caverns 2 Floors. * Prisoner's Keep 2 Floors. * Twisted Jungle 2 Floors. * Dark Barrows 2 Floors. * Crateceous Park 2 Floors. * Knight Fortress 2 Floors. * Battleheim 2 Floors. * Icewater Caverns 2 Floors. * Prisoner's Keep 2 Floors. * Twisted Jungle 2 Floors. * Dark Barrows 2 Floors. * Crateceous Park 2 Floors. Ultimate Rampage : Ultimate Rampage Dungeons are the true test of skill and weapons. You will gain an increasing amount of Coins the more floors you can get past as well as Item Boxes, Royal Item Boxes, Rare Chests and Legendary Chests. Can you make it to floor 15 for a Trophy? Can you reach the top? Use your BEST''' weapons' with your BEST '''STRAGETIES'! Test your MIGHT! If you want, visit the Kill Switches page to see the Kill Switches of Ultimate Rampage. *Battleheim. *Prison. *Dino Park. *Frostgaard. *Ruins. *Arena. *Caverns. *Barrows. *Jungle. *Ultimate Palace SPECIAL! :: ' ' Category:Ultimate Rampage Category:Basics